The Truth About Percy Jackson
by ChaoticMathFreak
Summary: After the betrayal of his girlfriend cheating on him, Percy Jackson is visited by someone he thought didn't exist. Now this new person granted him what Percy Jackson wants most: Revenge, Power, New Life, New Family and New Lover(s). Read about Percy's new adventure, the power he gains, and his new family he will have. Rated M due to my paranoia and language later, not lemons.


**AN: Okay, I know you all were expecting an update or two (or three) on Reading ChocolateIsMyDoom's **_**Her-Tragedies **_**and **_**One-Sided **_**but I got this urge to write this idea, and so I wanted to see where this leads to. I wanted a cross-over between PJO/HOO, Supernatural, Prototype and OUAT and seeing that I do not have to wait for someone to make one, or I have to issue a challenge out, due to the fact that it might not be what I wanted, I decided to make my own story. I'll only introduce one at a time for each chapter, so, at the end of the fourth chapter, onward, all four will be in play.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO, nor Supernatural, nor Prototype, nor OUAT, otherwise, I would be extremely lucky or blessed and could spend money on futile stuff.**

**Post-Giant War**

**Eternal Gardens of Olympus**

**Percy's POV**

The Olympians and demigods, except myself were celebrating the end of the Second Giant War, inside the Throne Room. Now, why wasn't I? I'll tell you in a minute, but first I left not only because of what my ex-girlfriend, the daughter of _Wisdom _did to me, but also that I couldn't stop the feeling of dread or dispair that came to me with a cool chill running down my spine as if someone was walking over my grave and an extremely bad feeling that I couldn't shake. As I was trying to figure out my thoughts on what was this new danger was, so I can prepare myself for it and more importantly, be ready to fight and defeat it. It couldn't be the Titan's or Giant's seeing that they are gone, back in Tartarus, slowly reforming and that Gaea and Tartarus the Primordials are back in their slumbers, courtesy of me. So why was I feeling this feeling of dread, dispair and death-like?

**Throne Room**

**Third Person POV**

While everyone was celebrating and seeing that she has a sharp eye to find or more specifically hunt things, Artemis, goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon, was tasked by Zeus to make sure no one wandered off, so Zeus can reward them and "talk" about "how great everyone" was. She asked Athena for help and so they can make it through twice as quick. One minute later, Athena had two lists of everyone's names (Athena had A-M, and Artemis N-Z of everyone's first names) and both decided to split up and look. Only five minutes later that Athena and Artemis came back together (deciding to meet back at Artemis' temple) to see the progress they made and everyone was present.

**Artemis' Temple**

**Third Person POV**

"Well, Artemis, I found everyone on my list, all present and accounted for. How about you, sister?" Athena asked with a smirk.

Artemis stared at her list, looked down sadly, shaking her head and handed her's to Athena. Athena, noticing Artemis' dispair asked, "What's wrong?"

"Look at the list," Artemis whispered back.

Athena raised an eyebrow and looked at her list seeing X's on all the boxes names of people, except one. She read the name out loud, "Percy Jackson."

Artemis nodded, "Athena, go back and tell father everyone's here, I'll go round up my hunters and find him."

Athena nodded, "Okay, but you do know that Old Barnacle Beard will be mad if you killed him, right?"

Artemis looked confused for a second, before she stated, "I'll make sure my hunters will not kill him, sister. Now go!"

Athena just smirked and in a column of fire, vanished.

Artemis went to her archery range on the backside of her temple and found her hunters there taking target practice. Thalia noticed Artemis and went over to her.

"MiLady, what's wrong?" Thalia asked her sister.

Artemis sighed in annoyance and said, "Hunters, I know you won't like this, but my father tasked me with making sure that everyone was at the Throne Room for the reward celebration, but I told him, if I'm in charge, then my hunters don't have to come and have to deal with any males. He agreed nonethless and well, we have someone missing."

The Hunt was whispering 'who's missing?' and 'why would anyone miss that?'

Thalia came forward and asked her sister, "Who's missing?"

Artemis sighed and looked towards her and said, "Your cousin and best friend, Perseus Jackson."

Thalia was worried, but hid it and said, "Permission to look for him, MiLady?"

Artemis smirked and said, "The entire Hunt will be searching. Phoebe, you said you were the best tracker? Well, your skills are put to the test this time, seeing that Thalia also knows Percy very well, you two will lead two teams to see who can find him first, but the entire Hunt has to find him, myself included in ten minutes, before the reward ceremony and the Olympians start asking questions."

After that, the entire Hunt split up with Artemis looking as well, on her own team. Not until five minutes later did a voice rang out, instead of holding a victorious cheer to it, it held sadness.

"MiLady?! Come quick!" Thalia's voice rang out.

Artemis immediately teleported herself and all the hunters that weren't with her towards where Thalia was, which was, surprisingly was in the Eternal Gardens of Olympus. Artemis found Thalia standing over something, but turned around, crying and went towards Artemis, whispering, "I'm so sorry" and "I should have come sooner". Artemis, due to her curiosity and confusion, went to see 'what could make Thalia cry?' and 'where is Perseus Jackson?'

Unknown to the goddess of the Hunt and of the Moon, both her questions were going to be answered at once, in the same exact place. She pushed past her hunters and found exactly why Thalia was like that: she found the Hero of Olympus, the Son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson dead, but the worse part was that look of absolutely terrified look on his face, meaning whatever killed him could easily kill her hunters and herself without much difficulty, if it or who can kill the most powerful demigod in all of history who could best any Olympian, Titan, Giant, minor Primordial or Gaea in a one-on-one fight, then this needed to be brought before the Olympian Council meeting.

Right before Artemis could teleport herself and her hunters to the Throne Room, a harsh bright white light descended into the body of Perseus Jackson. Once the light subsided, his body was glowing, surging with power for five to ten seconds, before it disappeared altogether and vanished from existence, or what it seems like happened.

"MiLady, where is he? Where is Perseus Jackson?" Thalia asked, crying slightly, but couldn't blame her, her hunters had a slight look of sadness too (they heard how great Thalia has talked about him and through Thalia, the hunters consider him a slight friend and slight brother) and Artemis herself was slightly crying.

"I don't know where he is, Thalia," Artemis replied, "but we have to warn the council, now!"

The hunters nodded and Artemis summoned herself and her hunters to the Throne Room, which was a mess.

"FATHER! ZEUS!" Artemis voice rang out. The hunters, except for Thalia who followed her sister, went over to her Throne and waited for her.

"What is it daughter?" Zeus' slightly tipsy voice came back in reply.

Artemis glared at him and said to him, "We have grave news, so summon the council now!" She nearly shrieked.

Zeus glared at her and yelled, "I'm in charge, daughter! So watch your tone!"

Artemis glared right back and said, "Fine, I guess I'll tell Hestia and Poseidon, and once they find out what I told them, you'll be in deep trouble."

Zeus paled slightly, thinking that not only he would have his brother to deal with, who is his equal in strength and power, if not slightly more powerful than him, but also having Hestia against him, she would take away all hope from him, and he couldn't have that, so, he grudgingly gave into his daughter's wishes and bellowed, "OLYMPIANS! COUNCIL MEETING NOW!"

Immediately, the Olympians and demigods were seated, in their Thrones for the former, and for the latter, in chairs in-front of their respective Olympian parent.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, report daughter. Why did you want me to call a council meeting?" Zeus commanded her.

Artemis, instead of answering at first, just slightly shook her head, looked over towards her uncle Poseidon with sad eyes, shook her head again and said, "When I was tasked by my father to make sure everyone was here, I asked Athena for help and-"

Athena looked towards her confused, "You didn't ask me for help, you just went on your business father tasked you with."

Artemis, with disbelief written all over her face, said, replied, "No, you helped me, you did. I saw you came over and help me."

Athena shook her head with slight shock written on her face, responded, "No you didn't, I remember exactly right where I was and who I was with at the time."

Artemis glared at her sister and said, "Fine, if you weren't with me, Athena, then swear on the River Styx to tell the truth, including that you were only with me helping me with the task father gave me, but also who you were with and what you were doing."

Athena smirked and responded, "Okay fine, I was with Poseidon who wanted to not only to fight me one-on-one in the Olympian Arena but also faced off against me in several other minor games to see whose smarter, which we go through annually. The majority of which I won. I swear this on the River Styx that what I just said is the truth." Thunder boomed, sealing the deal.

Artemis with more disbelief written on her face, looked towards Poseidon who nodded in agreement with Athena.

Artemis with even more disbelief written on her face, if that was possible, said, "If you weren't with me, then who-?"

Zeus asked, "Artemis, daughter, just finish your report then we can investigate this mysterious case."

Artemis nodded and replied, "-well, when I finished looking for everyone, I found one name missing, Perseus Jackson and-"

"What happened to my son, and where is he?!" Poseidon bellowed.

Artemis stated, "If you will let me finish, then I can get there, _dearest uncle_." She ended with sarcasm drenching the last two words, then continued, "As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted, courtesy of Poseidon, I decided to search for the boy and got the hunters to search for him too. Not until five minutes later, did we find him, thanks to Thalia, but that is where there would be the problem. When we found him, inside the Eternal Gardens of Olympus, at the base of your statue, Poseidon, he was dead. -"

After that, all chaos erupted and after a few minutes, the Olympians got all the demigods to calm down and shut up, Poseidon looked murderously at Artemis, but was held back by Hades, Zeus, Apollo and Hestia. "Did you kill him?! Did you kill my son?! Did any of your hunters kill my son?!" If you did or any of your hunters did, I swear I'll curse you and your hunters for all eternity!"

Artemis paled slightly, but quickly said, "No, we found him like that, but the worst part was absolutely terrified look on his face, before he died, meaning whatever killed him is truthfully a threat to Olympus and could kill any of us with not much effort. -"

Zeus, purple with rage, bellowed, "NOTHING CAN DEFEAT US OLYMPIANS! -"

Artemis shouted, "Shut Up! And to finish my report, before the hunters and I teleported to the Throne Room, a harsh bright white light descended onto Percy Jackson's body and after about ten seconds, it vanished. Then I teleported myself and the hunters here."

Zeus, even more furious his daughter cut him off started to begin another one of his rants before he got cut off again by an Iris message.

**Unknown POV**

**Camp-Half Blood**

I smirked, time to bring the Olympians, minor and major gods, and their half-blood children here and then expose them all, or at least that stupid, arrogant, egotistic, man-whore of the King of the Gods, Zeus, for what he really is, for how much of a coward he is, and for how much he lusts for power more than caring for his own family. Time for another trick or two.

**AN: And done with chapter one. I got this urge from seeing quite a lot of OUAT, and I am familiar with Prototype (but might need to refresh myself a little bit on it), I will add in Supernatural next, then Prototype, and finally OUAT. Also, next chapter will have a lot more Percy, so don't think he is just gone from this story and will never be used again. I already have an idea for pairing, but send me reviews or PMs for ideas on pairings. I also put a poll up for pairing possibilities as well. ****Now read and review.**


End file.
